Les jours écrits
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Le manoir des Haruno reçut de drôles de visites ce jour-là. Six magnats américains de l'industrie du charbon, dont l'un qui est occasionnellement proxénète à ses heures perdues. Sakura n'a pas dit son dernier mot...


**Les jours écrits**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, Saku pour les intimes, était une fille drôlement chanceuse. Née d'une riche famille possédant des hectares de vignobles, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Jamais. Si on se hâtait de demander ce que les personnes travaillant dans la maison principale des Haruno pensaient de leurs maîtres, ils s'empresseraient de vanter leurs qualités, leur bonté, et leur générosité sans bornes. Ils étaient fermes mais bons. Si on demandait aux parents de la jeune fleur ce qu'ils pensaient de leur propre fille, une journée entière ne suffirait pas pour écouter entièrement leur fierté s'exprimer au travers des mots.

Sakura était un grand bol d'air frais. Calme et généreuse comme son père, elle pouvait se montrer têtue et déterminée comme sa mère. Elle incarnait l'idée de la perfection de son époque: une fille bien née, belle et talentueuse sans être envahissante. Oui, Sakura était décidément proche de cet idéal féminin tant recherché.

En outre, la jeune fille possédait un carnet qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle pouvait y écrire on ne savait quoi durant des heures et des heures sans se lasser. Certains disaient qu'elle se préparait à publier un livre dans les futures années, et qu'ainsi elle s'entraînait sur les formes d'écritures pour améliorer son style. D'autres, par contre, juraient qu'elle tenait un journal intime renfermant les plus sombres de ses pensées. Mythe ou réalité? La seule personne ayant faillit résoudre le mystère en tentant de lire clandestinement le journal avait été renvoyée des terres des Haruno. L'ordre était clair, personne ne devait toucher au fameux carnet de la demoiselle Sakura.

* * *

En un bel après-midi, Sakura écrivait comme à son habitude dans son journal lorsqu'une légère tape contre le bois de la porte de sa chambre la sortit des méandres de son esprit. Elle haussa un sourcil, il était rare qu'on l'importune à de telles heures. Ils savaient tous qu'elle bouquinait et qu'elle détestait par dessus tout être dérangée. Elle soupira et ferma son carnet avec délicatesse.

― Vous pouvez entrer, fit elle en lissant un pli invisible sur sa jupe déjà parfaitement repassée.  
― Mademoiselle, fit un des serviteurs en s'inclinant respectueusement. Votre père m'envoie vous quérir, Mademoiselle.  
― Qu'est-ce donc? Sais-tu pourquoi il me cherche?  
― Eh bien, Mademoiselle, Monsieur a des invités, répondit-il avec un sourire affable.

Sakura se retint de pester. Elle détestait absolument saluer les invités de ses parents. Elle perdait de précieuses heures à les écouter parler d'on ne savait quoi et des choses qui ne l'intéressait pas. "Des choses d'homme" pourrait-on s'aventurer à dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Si être un homme limitait la pensée et le discours aux investissements à l'étranger et autres joyeusetés du même acabit, eh bien, il était bien qu'elle soit née femme alors!

― De grâce, dis moi qu'ils s'en iront aussitôt...  
― Je crains que votre père ne les ait invité à rester dîner, Mademoiselle. Il se peut également qu'ils passent leur journée ici. Monsieur semble particulièrement saisit par la verve d'un de nos invités.  
― J'en suis déjà toute étourdie. Tous ces discours sur la politique et les nouvelles mines d'Amérique me montent prématurément à la tête. Vas, dis-lui que j'arrive. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je leur fasse la conversation.

Le majordome sourit derrière sa moustache parfaitement coupée et s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce. Sakura soupira une enième fois. Il était temps qu'elle se prépare.

* * *

― Sakura, ma chérie, te voilà, s'exclama son père en riant plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire.

― Vous semblez de bonne humeur, père, sourit tendrement Sakura.

Elle voulait lui faire la tête, bien sûr, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à ses parents même pour les petites choses de la vie quotidienne. Elle se tourna vers les invités qui s'étaient levés à son entrée. Ils étaient 6, trois bruns, deux blonds, un roux. Elle fit la révérence et ils se courbèrent en retour. Particulièrement l'un des blonds. Il se courba beaucoup...

Son père entreprit les présentations et elle eut le loisir de les observer à sa guise. Bon Dieu, qu'ils étaient beaux. Son esprit se mit à travailler à toute vitesse. Deux des bruns étaient frères, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils faisaient affaire à l'étranger d'après les dires de son père. L'autre homme brun qui les accompagnait était un de leur cousin éloigné, Sai Ishiga. Le blond aux longs cheveux se prénommait Deidara Scott. Il était un naturalisé Américain et se spécialisait dans le transport maritime du charbon. Le dernier blond portait le nom de Naruto Uzumaki et elle eut du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse sourire aussi longtemps et aussi largement sans se fendre les lèvres à la longue. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait hors-norme qu'elle jugea déplacé d'applaudir même si l'envie lui tenaillait l'esprit. Le roux, Sasori Akasuna, possédait quant à lui des maisons de divertissement un peu partout sur le continent et ailleurs. Oui, ce **genre** de divertissement.

Sakura regarda son père avec scepticisme. Ce dernier sourit alors plus grandement et elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Une chose était sûre, elle en parlera à sa mère et se débrouillera pour être présente quand cette dernière lui fera une scène. Sakura sourit machiavéliquement et une expression de crainte traversa le visage du vieux monsieur. Elle s'arma de son sourire doux le plus faux et se lança dans sa mission pour les prochaines heures qui les séparaient du dîner: passer pour une sotte pour qu'ils l'ignorent purement et simplement.

― Les affaires marchent comme vous voulez, j'espère, dit elle en se placant dans son rôle. Je n'y comprends rien donc excusez-moi si je manque de pertinence...

Elle appuya le tout d'une voix criarde et infiniment cruche.

Parfait.

Son père la regarda d'un air hautement blasé, montrant ainsi qu'il ne croyait en aucun cas à cette nouvelle personnalité. Les autres qui ne la connaissait pas semblèrent la croire sans se poser plus de questions. Ils avaient souvent dû être en compagnie de ce genre de femme qui pensaient que leur corps étaient leur seuls atouts, et donc s'évertuaient à ne pas muscler leur masse cérébrale divinement accordée. Quel genre de vie fade était-ce que d'être ignorant par choix? Sakura se le demandait.

Ils s'assirent tous près de son père mais elle préféra s'isoler à l'écart, sur l'une des chaises en bois de chêne de l'ensemble de meuble construit spécialement pour la véranda. Cette distance la relaxa et elle sortit son carnet ainsi que la sempiternelle plume et la paire d'encre qui ne la quittait presque jamais. Alors elle se mit à écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête, comment elle s'ennuyait, comment ses invités formaient des paires étranges mais de très belles paires au moins.

Elle sourit. Elle aimait vraiment les belles choses... et cela s'appliquait aux hommes également. N'y voyons pas là une forme aigue d'arrogance, mais bel et bien l'appréciation d'un corps masculin dans ses proportions les plus parfaites. Le carnet contenait ses secrets les plus sombres disiez-vous...?

Soudain, quelqu'un prit place devant elle et trois autres chaises furent occupées presqu'immédiatement par la suite. Elle leva ses yeux et plongea directement dans le regard bleu, si bleu, de Naruto. Il était assis entre Sasuke et Sasori. Itachi était assis un peu plus en retrait. Elle fit un gentil sourire à ce dernier et il réciproqua le geste avec une tranquillité qui la charma. Elle se reconcentra sur sa tâche et ajouta un passage spécial sur les beaux yeux de Naruto et la prestance d'Itachi. Ils étaient vraiment différents des hommes qui jonchaient les rues de Paris...

― Hey dumb-ass, do you think she is writing some novels or somethin' like that?, demanda brusquement Naruto d'un air songeur.

 _ **[Hé crétin, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est entrain d'écrire une Nouvelle ou quelque chose dans le genre?]**_

Sakura leva la tête et le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Il lui sourit tout naturellement. Elle sourit de même et continua son écriture sans plus s'attarder.

― Where will she find the necessary brain to write something, Moron? I bet she is as dumb as you, idiot. Maybe even dumber...

 ** _[ Où trouvera-t-elle le cerveau nécessaire pour rédiger quelque chose, Stupide? Je parie qu'elle est aussi conne que toi. Peut-être même plus...]_**

― Why always so rude?, se plaignit Naruto. Just asking! It seems off to me that a beautiful lady such as herself will be an idiot...

 _ **[Pourquoi es-tu toujours si grossier? Je demandais juste! Je trouve ça étrange qu'une aussi belle demoiselle soit aussi stupide...]**_

― Like you, termina Sasuke sans sourciller.

 _ **[Que toi.]**_

― Hey! Wanna fight?, commença par s'irriter Naruto.

 **[Hé! Tu veux t'battre?]**

Sakura leva à nouveau les yeux et elle posa un regard inquiet sur les deux hommes semblant se disputer. Elle fit un sourire crispé et Naruto balaya le problème d'un revers gracieux de la main. Elle leur fit un enième sourire tranquille et continua son écriture.

― You are right, she is very good looking, dit Sasori d'un air songeur. I bet she will bring me more money here than my hoes in New York.

 ** _[Tu as raison, elle est vraiment belle. Je parie qu'elle me rapportera plus d'argent ici que mes putes de New York.]_**

― Gross, s'indigna Naruto en tournant vivement la tête vers le roux.

 **[Dégueu.]**

Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme pour dire que c'était juste une idée en passant.

― She truly is a beauty, confirma Sasuke. But what is beauty when you don't even know the difference between an ass and an arse?

 ** _[C'est vraiment une beauté. Mais qu'es-ce que la beauté quand tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre un cul (mot américain) et un cul (mot anglais).]_**

― Don't "poet-toy" us, asshole, dit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. There is not even a slight difference between both of them. I should know! My dad taught me well!

 ** _[Ne déconne pas avec nous avec ta poésie, trou du cul. Il n'y a même pas la plus infime des différences entre les deux mots. Je le saurais sinon! Mon père m'a bien enseigné!]_**

― You... you truly are an idiot, confirma Sasuke en soupirant.

 _ **[Toi... tu es vraiment stupide.]**_

― Fuckin' , commença Naruto.

 ** _[Espèce de ...]_**

― Now, now, calm down boys, fit Sasori d'un air désinteressé. We wouldn't want the beautiful lady to think that we are conspiring behind her back.

 ** _[D'accord, d'accord, tout doux maintenant. Nous ne voudrions pas que la belle pense que nous conspirons derrière son dos.]_**

Il y'eut un silence.

― Even if I would love to do something else behind her back... or on it... or in front of it...

 ** _[Même si j'adorerais faire autre chose dans son dos... ou sur son dos... ou devant...]_**

― Man, you are fuckin' disgusting, dit Naruto en secouant la tête.

 ** _[Mec, putain, tu es dégoûtant.]_**

― She won't complain, my dick will completely satisfy her, assura Sasori en haussant les épaules. Even the sluts in America never complained and I don't know who knows exactly how deep their pussy are with everything they put in them everyday.

 ** _[Elle ne s'en plaindra pas, mon pénis la satisfera totalement. Même les prostituées en Amérique ne s'en sont jamais plaintes, et je doute qu'une personne puisse connaître la véritable profondeur de leurs chattes vu tout ce qu'elles y enfoncent chaque jour. ]_**

― Look at her, a frigid little thing such as herself, dit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. She won't do the trick. In America they are more... "open" to it than here. Fuckin' country. All they know is how to complain H24, being lazy and criticizing others political opinion although the fuckin' beheaded their fuckin' queen.

 _ **[Regarde la, une petite chose aussi frigide qu'elle. Elle ne fera pas l'affaire. En Amérique, elles sont plus... ouvertes à la chose. Putain de pays. Tout ce qu'ils savent faire est de se plaindre toute la journée, être paresseux et critiquer les choix politiques des autres alors qu'ils ont décapité leur putain de reine.]**_

― Sasuke, quiet, dit calmement Itachi sans quitter le jardin des yeux.

 ** _[Sasuke, silence.]_**

La conversation se calma.

― I would like to fuck her though, réaffirma le roux, faisant soupirer la partie masculine de la tablée.

 ** _[ Je la baiserais bien quand même.]_**

Sakura leva la tête et les regarda d'un air curieux. Ils ne se dépêtirent pas de leurs fausses expressions innocentes et elle haussa les épaules en se remettant à son travail. Son imagination reprit de plus belle. Elle s'imagina la vie de ses hommes, contraint de se déplacer de part et d'autre du globe terrestre. Ils avaient dû rencontrer des tas et des tas de personnes d'origines différentes. Sakura s'imagina l'océan et les merveilles au-delà. Elle leur demanderait de lui conter leur histoire plus tard dans l'après-midi.

― Mademoiselle Haruno, fit Sasori. Je dois avouer être intriguée par votre carnet. Est-ce des notes que vous prenez? Peut-être souhaitez vous vous faire publier très prochainement?  
― Oh non, rit elle délicatement. J'écris juste ce qui me passe par la tête. La plupart du temps ça peut être une histoire mais actuellement je suis entrain de résumer ma journée. Notre rencontre et mes impressions.  
― Ah, vraiment?, s'intéressa Itachi. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire part de vos impressions sur nous, si cela ne vous met pas mal à l'aise, bien entendu.  
― Oh, croyez-moi je ne serais pas la plus mal à l'aise, sourit-elle avec ce petit air sucré qui ne passa pas.

Et cette phrase les mirent **vraiment** mal à l'aise.

Instantanément.

― " _J'ai préféré m'asseoir plus loin, un peu en retrait. Père reçoit aujourd'hui. Des cargos américains, si je puis le dire. De très beaux cargos même_ ", commença Sakura en gloussant délicatement, les joues un peu rosies.

Les hommes se relaxèrent instantanément. De petits sourires en coin naquirent au coin de leurs lèvres. C'était toujours gratifiant de savoir qu'on plaisait. Surtout pour l'égo masculin. Sasori se pencha sur la table et lui lança un sourire séducteur en lui faisant signe de la tête de poursuivre.

― " _Je m'ennuie... que ne ferais-je pas pour avoir un peu d'action? Tout est si calme ici_...", continua Sakura en soupirant à sa propre phrase.  
― I can give it to her, susurra Sasori, les yeux emplis de désir. So precious... I definitely like her...

 _ **[Je peux lui donner sa dose d'action. Si mignonne... à croquer...]**_

Sakura les regarda d'un air interrogateur. Sasuke secoua la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

― " _Mais je dois avouer... que ça me laisse amplement le temps pour songer à la merveille que je viens d'entre-apercevoir. Dois-je faire une méditation dessus? Puis-je lui écrire une ode? Jamais de la vie n'ai-je vu un fessier aussi parfait. Que j'aimerais en pincer un bout_...", soupira Sakura, cette fois-ci d'un air rêveur.

Les sourires se figèrent à peu près à ce moment là. Une femme parlant de fessiers à pincer, ils en avaient rencontré des tas et des tas. Mais une ** _femme_ _bien née_** et lotie parlant de fessiers à pincer? C'était une première. Le plus surpris sembla être Sasuke. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi... hardie. Pas du tout même.

 _― "_ _Ah, rien que pour ça je vais lui demander de m'épouser. Hahahaha... Je m'imagine bien à genoux, tenant sa délicate main et lui posant la question de nos vies... bien sûr s'il prend les devants je ne serais pas contre, mais je sens qu'il est le genre de personne à prendre son temps. Planifiant tout soigneusement... Ah, ils viennent de s'asseoir à ma table. Ce Naruto a vraiment des yeux plus bleus que l'océan. Et cet Itachi... il respire la tranquilité d'esprit... Mais pourquoi parlent ils soudainement en anglais? Si leurs propos sont si honteux, pourquoi les tenir devant moi par dessus tout?"._

Sasori eut la décence de paraître gêné. Il s'estima heureux qu'elle n'ait pas saisit leur discours. Il n'en aurait pas donner cher de leurs peaux si le riche propriétaire apprenait ses propos indécents sur sa seule et unique fille. Les filles à papa sont vraiment les pires, songea Sasori.

 _― "_ _Oh... même son accent est séduisant. Peut-on faire plus parfait? Dieu est vraiment grand. Dois-je lui demander s'il a une fiancée?... Oui, je vais le faire. Je vais le demander d'une façon originale, comme ça il n'oubliera jamais notre première rencontre. Mais plus tard peut-être, lorsque je leur demanderai de me raconter leurs aventures en mer_."

Sakura sourit avant d'ôter ses orbes vertes de la page à moitié remplie qu'elle lisait. Elle se tourna et les plongea directement dans les orbes de l'homme de ses pensées. Elle lui sourit d'un air ravageur qui fit frissonner l'ensemble des hommes à sa table.

― Right, Mister? Do you already have a fiancée?, susurra-t-elle, les yeux brillant de ruse.

 ** _[Eh bien, Monsieur? Avez-vous déjà une fiancée?]_**

 ** _Fin?_**

Un suite avec un lemon me trotte dans la tête... Je pense avoir laissé assez d'indice pour que vous essayiez de deviner l'homme mystère!


End file.
